Item Guide
Items are a very important part of the game (as you can guess from the number of pages this wiki dedicates to them). They are central to the combat system. They can alter your stats. Some of them are vehicles for quests, mark your presence on past Limited-time events or grant diverse powers. Some of them even use their descriptions to tell about your past adventures and the lore of the world of Sryth in general. Using items * Most items are equipped on a certain slot (see below) and unequipped items have no effect in game. * Some items can be used in certain situations. See Hints * Some items can be used in combat * You can store items in Dwellings to reduce your encumbrance * You can sell items in Shops Unidentified items Some items from quests arrive to your inventory unidentified. You can identify them with the skill of Arcana (30+ required) or with the help of a sage. Item ID The Item ID is a unique identifier of an item's characteristics. While you can have several copies of an item in your inventory, all items with the same ID are exactly the same in every way. Types of items Items can be described by their "slot", the part of your inventory they appear in. The basic categories are * Weapons * Armour (with differentiate slots for Shields, Torso, Head, Hands, Feet, Arms, Legs, Neck, Wrist, Rings, Waist, Back, Tabards and Pendants) * Misc There is also an extra slot, "Marks", that only adventurers who completed the limited-time quest "And to All a Good Night" (see Old Quests) have. You can equip just one item per slot, except on Rings (up to four rings at any given time). Although their value and exact stats are determined by their Item ID, you can quickly gauge most weapons and armour pieces' effectiveness in combat (in mechanical terms, their bonus to MR and SP) by their Quality and Material. This also allows to roughly appraise their resale value. This only applies to ordinary (i.e. not magical) items. Scale of qualities from worst to best: Quality can also be: * Magical: The best quality. All Tallys items are magical. Also, some enemies can only be harmed by Magical weapons. * Conjured (with encumbrance 0, see Conjuration). * Imbuable (you can affix Icons to it). Scale of materials from worst to best (there are several similar materials on some steps): This only applies to non-magical armour pieces. Buying and Selling An item's resale value is based both on both material, quality and slot. For example, a pair of Plate Boots (sturdy) are more valuable than a Leather Helm (superior). For detailed resale values see the Item Selling Guide. This applies most often to loot (items randomly dropped after certain battles). Loot selling is the main source of gold in the game in the long run. ;See also * Item Selling Guide * Category:Shops Tallys Tallys is a retired adventurer who runs a Trading Post, where you can find some of the best items in the game. The only accepted currency in Tallys' Trading Post is Adventurer Tokens Lists of Items All items * Category:Items by ID * Category:Items by name Items by type Check the very detailed categories below Category:Items Manual lists These pages list special items that can be gained in Sryth. Some are specific rewards from a quest, some may be found during a quest, and others (such as Tallys Items) can be bought. If an item is not part of a set of rewards, then it will be under "unique" (such as the Wither Blade). Keep in mind that these lists, although they try to be comprehensive, are very probably not complete. Also, as legacy of the old times of this wiki, they may not be properly maintained. ;Weapons and Armour * Seven Statues items * Tallys's Items * Storm Items - Reward from the Murk quest. * A Haunting in Durnsig items (previously available from Hunt for the Phantom Assassin). * Cold Winters Night items * Gralgarak's Armour * Nightsong Armour - Reward from Proving Grounds 3: Shadow over Stonegate. * Runeskin/Iakor's Items - Reward for completing the Runeskin series. * Unique Weapons - Not mentioned in the above lists. * Unique Armour - Not mentioned in the above lists. ;Misc * Rings * Neck Armour - Medallions and Amulets * Wrist Armour - Bracelets * Icons * Misc Items - Items with no current use, or a general use (like lanterns). * Quest Items - Misc items with use. * Adventurer Tokens * Blessings of Protection Category:Items